


Touch and Go

by madansemacabre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, PWP, Rimming, this is an AU where Smoker and Ace are fucking between Alabasta and Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Smoker wakes up handcuffed to his bed and he knows that only one bastard could have done this - the same bastard that was currently grinning from the nearby chair at himAce wants to find all of Smoker's fun spots - and now that they're both stuck waiting for their logs to set, might as well have some fun, right?Pure PWP - Ace basically forcing Smoker to be a pillow princess for once
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my notes for EVER - it was supposed to be come out for Smoker's birthday, but alas, pandemic and shit happened

Smoker shifted in his bed. He was rousing out of the deep sleep he had just been in, trying to stretch but he suddenly was stopped. His eyes snapped open as he turned his head to the side – _why was his arms going upwards?!_

His eyes widen even more as he locked eyes on what was stopping him from moving his arms – _handcuff!_ Someone had the fucking ball to _handcuff him to his bed_! He looked to the other side and saw that his other wrist was handcuffed too.

_Only one fucking arrogant asshole could have done this –_

“Hello cap~tain” purred that very same arrogant asshole, sitting on a chair that was turned around. Smoker growled slightly. He thought maybe having fucked the brat senseless last night would have made him behave for once!

Ace smirked, leaning over the back of the chair, licking his lips “I see you’re finally awake. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

_“Uncuff me now, brat!”_ barked Smoker, feeling the veins on his forehead threatening to burst as smoke billowed from his shoulders. He was going to _kill him_.

Mistake number one was ever letting Portgas D. Ace into his fucking bed.

_Mistake number two was letting that brat think he could pull this kind of shit_

“Don’t worry” purred Ace, getting up from his chair and slowly walking towards the bed. Smoker noted that he had put those shorts of his back on and nothing else on “I’m not going to hurt you, if anything, actually quite the opposite.”

“I’m not playing games, brat! You undo these handcuffs right now or I’m throwing your ass in the brig!”

Ace rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed “Relax, you big grump. They’re not seastone. And if they were, how could I even touch them?”

Smoker blinked, vaporizing his left hand into smoke. _He felt like such an idiot for not trying that first_

“But, before you free yourself, I was hoping we could do something a little different” suggested Ace, gently running his fingers along Smoker’s jaw line, causing shivers to run up Smoker’s spine.

_“I’m not into bondage”_ retorted Smoker, growling. Ace merely laughed.

“No no, nothing like that! It’s just, we always jump right into the sex, which is great by the way, because otherwise why would I risk my hide coming back over and over again, but! That is not the point I’m trying to make. Today we have a little bit more time than usual, with you being on shore leave and me waiting for my log to settle. So I figured that we could take advantage of that and do a little bit more exploration of each other – or rather, I wanted to explore more of _you_.” suggested Ace, as he chucked his shorts off and crawled over Smoker, putting his knees on either side of Smoker’s hips and sitting up.

Smoker had to pause and think about that for a second.

_Once he took in the view, of course_

Honestly he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Basically what he and the brat had was _amazing_. _He would never admit it though_. But there was something about the boy that was beyond addictive.

Either it had something to do with their logias or the fact that Ace was absolutely gorgeous, is nearly half his age and still wanted to crawl into his bed. But Smoker was confused about this. _What did the boy have to gain from this whatsoever?_ He made it rather clear that all he was really interested in was his dick?

“Did I cause an aneurysm?” asked Ace, slightly tapping Smoker’s forehead “You’ve been awfully quiet since I told you my _amazing_ idea”

“I don’t get your bottom line.” admitted Smoker, frowning

Ace blinked owlish “I want to make you feel better? I want to know what your fun hot spots are? We’re constantly having sex so we might as well keep this fresh and fun? Or some shit? I just want to make you feel good, old man. You can relax, I’m not playing games” Ace leaned forward, kissing Smoker softly. Smoker kissed back, slightly biting Ace’s lip, making the other one smirk.

“You willing to play?” purred Ace, proud of himself

Smoker narrowed his eyes “No funny business, boy. _Or I call it off right away_ ”

Ace smiled, enthusiasm overwhelming him “Of course! You can tell me to stop anytime!”

Smoker lifted a brow; he wasn’t expecting the other to be so… _enthusiastic about this._ Ace smiled softly, running his hands through Smoker’s hair. Smoker closed his eyes, leaning into the warm touch. Ace ran his fingers behind Smoker’s ears, slowly massaging the lobes with the tips of his fingers. One of Ace’s hands drifted down, setting on the base of Smoker’s neck as he leaned in, running his tongue along the shell of Smoker’s ear

“How’s this?” asked Ace, slightly tugging with his teeth the earlobe. Smoker made a pleased sound, then coughed, trying to repress it “Do you like this?”

“Portgas. You know I do.” Grunted Smoker, trying to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape

If Ace wanted noises from him – _he was going to have to earn it!_

Ace purred softly as he kissed and sucked his way down Smoker’s throat. Moving down to nibble on Smoker’s collarbone, keeping eye contact with Smoker.

Smoker grunted, shifting as he felt himself getting hard. He knew that Ace was trying to watch his reactions, but fuck did he look amazing crawling down his body like that! _The fucking brat was already getting hard so clearly he was enjoying this too!_

Ace shifted his position slightly, sitting up and rocking his hips slightly to move up Smoker’s chest, his legs now either side of Smoker’s ribs. Reaching up, Ace grabbed his bicep, leaning in to nuzzle Smoker’s arms softly. Laying a soft kiss, he massaged the arms softly, working up to the handcuffed hands. Humming softly to himself, Ace massaged Smoker’s hands, shooting the other a look before he leaned over and quickly took Smoker’s ring finger in his mouth, sucking softly, mewling.

Smoker looked at Ace mesmerised as he took every one of his fingers in his mouth, sucking on each one of them, feeling his breath taken away. Now he was fully hard, rocking his hips slightly, his body desperate to connect with Ace. _But the other was too damn high on his chest right now!_

“Hmm, not yet” muttered Ace as he took Smoker’s thumb out of his mouth with a pop “You have two arms!”

Smoker rolled his eyes back as Ace did the administrations on the other arm, his head already swimming. Ace’s touch was nice and warm and every one of his muscles just instantly relaxed with every touch –

_Well, minus one organ._

Soon enough Ace was done with Smoker’s other arm and leaned in and kissed Smoker deeply, taking his breath away once again as Ace shifted his body lower down Smoker’s body. Smoker bit his lip hard to hold in the moan as he felt Ace’s own hardness as he moved, burst of flames going down Ace’s arms as he moved.

Lifting both hands up, Ace grinned and did a grabbing motion with his fingers before he lunged down and gave Smoker’s pectorals a firm squeeze, flames flickering on Ace’s shoulders.

“You’re like a little boy, you know that?”

“No, _this is like a little boy_ ” countered Ace as he put his face between Smoker’s pectorals and started to motorboat them, making Smoker burst out laughing

_Oh all the goddamn things to do-!_

Smiling, Ace rested his head on Smoker’s chest as the other laughed.

“I love the rumbling in your chest when you laugh, it’s so nice”

Smoker grunted, not sure what to say to that before a moan escaped his lips as Ace started to lick and suck his nipple. His hand played with the other nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through his body.

“Hmm, not as sensitive as mine” muttered Ace as he switched sides “But still getting a good reaction”

“Shut up” muttered Smoker, trying to hold in the other noises threatening to escape his lips, shutting his eyes tight as he arched his back to feel more of that warm mouth.

“Stop trying to hold it all in, old man” chided Ace as he moved to lick down Smoker’s chest, lapping up a bead of sweat “Your body is telling me aallll it needs”

Smoker opened his eyes, only to watch Ace slither lower and lower down his body, towards his pelvis.

“This is in the way, cap~tain” teased Ace, as with a ghostly touch, he merely moved Smoker’s hard dick out of his way to bury his face in the hair there, inhaling deeply, flames licking Ace’s shoulders “You smell so nice”

Smoker left out an indescribable noise, turning red at the odd compliment, smoke billowing from his body.

Smirking, Ace lifted his head, making sure to keep eye contact with Smoker as he moved even lower, not touching his cock.

_“Boy”_ warned Smoker, feeling his patience waning.

“I’m not done. You know how you react when I touch this part.” explained Ace as his hands roamed under Smoker to greedily grope his ass before dragging his hands back down Smoker’s hips

“You have such great legs, you know that?” commented Ace as he started to massage Smoker’s thighs.

Smoker groaned, leaning his head back.

_Fuck that felt amazing!_

“These thighs could crush a skull, they’re so strong. I’d be so lucky, promise me if you ever kill me, it’s with my head between your thighs. I’d die a happy man” commented Ace as he massaged down Smoker’s left leg

“I would rather not explain to my superiors _why the hell I chose to kill a pirate between my legs_ ”

“Tell them I asked nicely?” offered Ace as he sat back on his legs and put Smoker’s foot on his lap, over his own hardness, massaging Smoker’s foot.

“Oh yeah, _that’s going to go over well_ ”

Ace shrugged as he started to suck on each of Smoker’s toes individually, making Smoker jerk his hips, thrusting into the air.

“Bureaucracy is so weird” replied Ace, chuckling softly as he merely took Smoker’s other foot, putting it in his lap and doing the whole process in reverse. He was now working his way up Smoker’s right leg instead.

Smoker moaned, letting out a long groan as he laid his head back. _He was going mad and is going to come soon if the little bastard didn’t let up!_

Once back at Smoker’s waist, Ace leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Smoker’s chest .

“Can you turn around, babe?” Ace asked sweetly.

Smoker eyed him suspiciously, before sighing and shifting his wrists into smoke, allowing himself to turn around, now laying on his stomach – _and leaving his hands in the cuffs._

Ace had moved out of the way as Smoker shifted positions and climbed right back on afterwards, straddling the other’s back.

“So, I bought some fun things during my travels” started Ace as he leaned down and grabbed that ugly bag of his and pulled something out.

“If you stick anything in my ass without telling me, I’m killing you” threatened Smoker, afraid of whatever Ace had in store for him.

“Fuck, that reminds me of a weird magazine for women I read. Suggested sticking a pebble up a guy’s ass while making out without telling him, _for a fun surprise_ ” babbled on Ace, Smoker could hear the bag hitting the ground. Meaning that Ace took whatever he wanted.

Smoker frowned, looking over his shoulder at Ace _“What the fuck?!”_

“I don’t know man, they also suggested putting a donut around a guy’s dick and nibbling at it. We pissed ourselves laughing while reading it” continued Ace as Smoker watched him open what looked like small bottles of scented oil. Lying back down against the pillow, Smoker closed his eyes as he felt Ace massage his shoulders.

_Shit, he couldn’t remember the last time someone massaged him._

Smoker sighed slightly as the scent of peppermint filled the air. Ace carefully worked the muscles in Smoker’s neck and afterwards worked down his upper back. Working his way down, Ace followed every spot he massaged with a soft kiss down Smoker’s spine.

Once down to Smoker’s ass, Ace shifted off of Smoker and pulled up his hips slightly, making Smoker go on his knees. Grunting, Smoker looked over his shoulder questionably, only to see Ace grinning with his tongue out. He stuck his tongue in and out, gesturing with his head towards Smoker’s ass. Smoker sighed, understanding what Ace was asking.

“Go ahead” agreed Smoker with a grunt, lying back down on the pillows as he felt Ace’s finger gently ran his finger down Smoker’s spine until he reached his ass. Ace leaned down and nipped one of Smoker’s ass cheeks. Smoker groaned, he knew the bastard was smirking, proud of himself. Smoker jerked slightly when he felt Ace’s tongue at his hole. Moaning into the pillow, Smoker trusted his hips forward as Ace continued to lick in circles, making smaller and smaller arcs. Honestly Smoker couldn’t even remember the last time someone had even offered to – yet this brat was going at it like it was his last meal. Sucking, kissing, darting his tongue inside _– just driving Smoker absolutely mad._

His head was swimming in pleasure, unable to tell which way was up anymore – which he was surprised when he heard the cap from his bottle of lube open.

_Huh?_

“Can I stick my fingers in?” asked Ace, leaning forward slightly to make sure Smoker understood him

_“Fuck yes”_ groaned Smoker and he soon felt Ace stick in one finger, than another, working him open as he looked for a certain spot. Smoker moaned loudly, fucking the sheets in from of him, his mouth gaping as Ace found it, making him see stars. Smoke was now quickly filling up the room.

“Fuck brat, _I’m not gonna last_ ”

“Flip over, then? I want to suck you off to finish you off” offered Ace, with a chuckle

Smoker shifted quickly his entire body, barely giving Ace the chance to pull his fingers out and shifted back to flesh and muscles. The moment Ace was resettled on him; he leaned down and deep throated Smoker’s hard cock and put his fingers back in, stimulating Smoker in two different ways at once.

“I-I’m gonna-“

Before Smoker could finish his sentence, Ace pulled his mouth back, just in time for Smoker to come all over his face and explode afterwards in poof of Smoke.

It took everything Smoker had to remain more of less corporal as his orgasm hit him like a brick.

Smoker could hear Ace’s laugh, clearly surprised. Once Smoker had rematerialized fully, Ace straddled Smoker once more, leaning down to lick to the come on Smoker’s chest.

Smoker breathed heavily as he watched this absolutely gorgeous man lick the come off of his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time an orgasm was ripped out of him like that.

“Hey, let me finish you off” offered Smoker, catching his breath as he freed his wrist and massaged small circles on Ace’s thigh

“No need” started Ace as he sat up and gestured to himself “I came all when you blew your load in my face, _that was hot!”_

Smoker smiled, shaking his head slightly. Of course the brat came from that – _he must have missed Ace bursting into flames when he himself exploded in smoke._ Now he felt bad for doubting Ace’s intentions earlier. The other really just wanted to make him feel good.

Leaning forward, Ace kissed Smoker hungrily, Smoker moaned softly, able to taste himself on Ace’s tongue.

“Did you like that?” asked Ace, Smoker bewildered by the genuine question in Ace’s voice.

“It seems that good ideas do come from that mouth of yours once in a while” teased Smoker too relaxed to even pretend otherwise.

“Hey hey hey! _I’m full of good ideas!_ Like coming on to you? That was entirely mine!” argued Ace, crossing his arms.

“Can’t say I would have come up with that one on my own” replied Smoker, grabbing a handful of Ace’s ass, squeezing him softly.

“You sure agreed to it though” purred Ace, rocking his hips slightly.

“How could I not? _With a man as gorgeous as you?”_

Ace’s face turned red at the compliment, but before he could say anything, Smoker shifted his other hands out of the cuff and lunged at Ace, kissing him deeply, holding his waist tightly. Ace moaned into the kiss, melting into Smoker’s arms. With Ace distracted, Smoker put his hands on Ace’s hips and quickly flipped him over on his stomach. Ace made a surprised noise as Smoker put his hands back on Ace’s hips and rocked himself against the other, making sure Ace felt that he was hard again.

“ _It’s my turn now, brat_ ”

“Hmm, do your worst” purred Ace, a challenging glint in his eyes as he looked back at Smoker

Chuckling Smoker took Ace’s wrists and quickly cuffed him into the handcuffs, groaning at the sight. _Fuck Ace looked hot tied up like that._

Smoker had to admit, _he absolutely had to listen to Ace’s suggestions more often._

**Author's Note:**

> And then Smoker fucked Ace so hard that Ace couldn't walk until the next day - tada!
> 
> I hope you like it! It's fun to try to write something within the OP universe once in a while!


End file.
